Gentle Words
by Twinss R
Summary: Yukimura and Rokuro have some fluff time together. :) If you review, please no spoilers!


**A/N****: I watched until episode 6 of Brave10 and wrote this. If what I write is not in agreement with what will happen in the future episodes... please do not give me any spoilers. :) Moreover, I have only made assumptions of Rokuro's past, therefore, everything mentioned here is out of my mind, and not based in any facts.**

**Ah, also, I state Rokuro as a "ninja". I didn't know which other word to use... "Maid" is too... um.. hehe. I don't remember him being called a ninja but it's the best I could think of.**

...

**Gentle Words**

"Come closer Rokuro."

His words were gentle but it was a definite command.

"Yes sir."

The younger uttered and moved closer to his superior without hesitation.

"Don't be afraid to open your lips..."

Yukimura said with a mischievous tone and the other man just nodded, showing that he understood; yet in reality his soul desired much more than a mere kiss.

"I own you."

Three silent words that echoed rather loud in their hearts and a faint smirk that was drawn on Yukimura's face was the last thing that could be seen before he finally landed his lips on the other's. The young ninja slowly closed his eyes and let the serenity of his master's warmth overpower his mind. In the end, it wasn't the first time the above situation was happening...

It was really early in Ueda yet the two men hadn't received any sleep as they were occupied with finding solutions to some issues that Yukimura had left unfinished. However, the black of the night along with the dim sky blue that were trying to emerge, had forced the two men to take a break. Rokuro was well aware of what Yukimura's "break" would be consisted of and the truth was that he wouldn't have it any other way. The raven haired man had actually abandoned his speculation on whether these intense emotions he had towards his master were physiological and as long as Yukimura accepted these feelings, the first was more than satisfied.

They had stayed mute while rolling their tongues together and the brown haired man quietly slipped his hand inside Rokuro's clothes, gently caressing the latter's waist and making him shiver.

"I... It tickles..."

Rokuro managed to say as he unintentionally broke their kiss, his body having faint spasms due to the other's mischievous touch.

"What now...? Should I stop?"

Yukimura whispered, a naughty smile drawn on his lips, and quickly extended his caress, prolonging his fingers along Rokuro's spine, reaching his nape and then returning to his waist.

"Y-yes... Please."

The ninja voiced while trying to hide his giggle and the superior man chuckled at the sight.

"Then should I touch elsewhere?"

Yukimura felt like a child while teasing his inferior and moved his hand to the front of Rokuro's body while slowly undressing his upper clothing.

The raven haired man's instant stillness made Yukimura realize that he was too aroused to give him a proper response and the second went on with his actions without hesitation. Rokuro tried to help in removing his tight shirt by raising his arms but Yukimura took advantage of that sight and pulled Rokuro's shirt just enough to make him unable to move his hands freely.

"What ar- ..."

"It looks better that way."

The ninja moved his body a bit awkwardly, making a (rather deliberate) feeble attempt at removing his shirt completely, and after purposely failing, Yukimura chuckled at his act.

"You're really bad at acting."

He stated, making the ninja smile embarrassed, and then gently pushed Rokuro backwards, forcing him to lie down.

"Now, that's a beautiful sight..."

The brown haired man smirked while staring at every little detail on his face and his half-naked body.

"I like every inch of you."

He continued, transforming Rokuro's uncomfortable expression to a really embarrassed but happy one.

"I'm not used... to being restrained."

The ninja uttered and moved his hands a bit in order to show to his master exactly what he meant.

"Am I so hard to trust?"

Yukimura asked with a complaint and placed a soft peck on the other's lips.

"It's not that... If we get attacked - "

"...we will know before the enemies reach our location."

The superior man completed the younger's sentence but Rokuro silently nodded sideways, indicating that he wasn't in agreement with his words.

"This is not true... and I will not be able to protect you."

Even though the ninja was one hundred percent right to what he was saying, Yukimura wasn't willing to back down.

"Then maybe I'll protect you instead."

The raven haired man widened his eyes after listening to his master's statement. Was he being serious?

"You shouldn't be so surprised..! You know that this is mutual..."

_'Mutual...?'_

Rokuro wondered confused. Was he talking about protecting each other or... He thought he'd regret it if he completed his contemplation.

"Both."

Yukimura's unexpected word had responded to his ninja's apprehensive thinking and the latter had to frown while biting his tongue and looking sideways, struggling not to shed a tear for his master's beautiful response.

"But I don't want to make you upset."

The older man continued and pulled Rokuro's shirt away from his hands, removing it completely.

"If something comes our way we'll deal with it together."

Even though the young ninja's face didn't seem to reveal any uncertainties or agitation, Yukimura always knew what his loyal guardian was feeling and he was slowly soothing his pain with his statements.

"We are together in this... As long as I'm alive you will never face abandonment."

A faint sob escaped from Rokuro's lips and Yukimura wrapped his arms around the younger and kissed his head softly.

No response could come out of the ninja's lips as his weeping was too powerful for his mind to form any words. The raven haired man had buried his head on his master's neck while the latter had embraced him tightly and was quietly caressing his hair in order to calm him down. Yukimura could entirely understand why Rokuro's reaction to his words was so emotional and he couldn't help but justify the reasons behind this outburst.

"T... Thank you..."

After a while, the ninja's trembling voice was hardly heard and a smile was placed on his master's face.

"Don't _thank_ me... Kiss me."

The brown haired man responded while grinning and Rokuro silently chuckled for that cunning nature of his and quietly let their lips touch, exchanging a kiss of much more power and meaning than words would ever offer.

The sun had long risen in Ueda but the two men had shut each crack that would allow the sunlight to reach them, denying its presence to interrupt their precious moment. Rokuro had closed his eyes tightly, engulfed by his master's kisses and letting the latter savor his entire being with his touches. The ninja knew what he wanted and as long as his craving wanted him back there was no reason for him to hesitate and deny the dream he was offered to experience. The raven haired man smiled at that realization and Yukimura smiled as well, giving even more of his warmth to his beloved guardian and longing for that sweet moment of theirs to last for as many years as fate had arranged to conclude their lifetime...


End file.
